Spirit Borns
Spirit Borns are children born of the elemental energy of the Spirits conjoined with the energy of a pair's raw emotions for one another. Since usually a child is born of genetic material shared by parents, which stores the elemental energy needed to create life and a being, Spirit Borns are a far rarer occurence, and throughout time they were regarded as a strange and blessed occurence by the Wizards who were more apt to having them. Because of this, gender of the two parents is irrelevant. It is said that the story of Athena and Zeus was based off of a male Wizard birthing a Spirit Born from his head. The surest way of telling that someone is a Spirit Born is to check their stomachs- they do not possess belly buttons. Sowing of the "Seeds" Everything holds energy in them, which life is based upon and gives it motion. Even something as non physical as the psyche holds within it substantial energy that can make possible many things- such as communication, magic, etc. When two people share raw emotions between one another, there is often times a barrier between them left by the person's own self doubts, hidden agendas, fears, etc. When two people are able to break past these barriers, a link is formed between them- a sense of understanding so powerful the Spirits can recognize the energy between them and use that energy to implant the "seed" of a soul within the head of one of the two. The soul will need only one month to grow versus a normal child's nine months, as their incubation does not require the energies of the other elements to create a body. The body can not grow in the head for obvious reasons. The soul within the head will feed off of the energies of the host for one month, giving them a substantial headache from the mere presence and feeding. Once ready, a Wizard is needed to produce "light", the element of life, to coax the soul from the mother. Eating this light will begin the body building process for the young soul. Other elements are added, save for shadow, which is death, and will solidify a body from the soul- finishing the process and creating the child as a whole. Genetically a Spirit Born takes after the two parents that created the energy needed in the first place. Spiritually, a Spirit Born has a much closer bond to the Spirits than most and always become Wizards in time. Known Spirit Borns *Aristar and Dagur's twenty children are all Spirit Born. Since Spirit Borns are so rare and the two produced a high number of them, it is symbolic of the strength in their bond to one another. *Matt and Lydia both fourth generation Wizards, are Spirit Born siblings born of their mothers, Justine and Allison Irving. *Aristar mentions his great aunt was sterile physically but managed to birth children as Spirit Borns for her and her husband. This would have occured before the plague and they have long since passed.